A conventional reflector Rf may be fixed on a spoke S of a bike wheel W as shown in FIGS. 7, 8, whereby upon a rotation driving of a bike wheel W, the reflector Rf when reflecting an incident light may become an illuminative "ring" as shown in FIG. 8. However, such a conventional bike reflector Rf may still have the following drawbacks:
1. The reflector is generally formed as an arcuate plate secured on the wheel spokes, which can reflect lights, but unable to flash, thereby decreasing warning effect and using interest.
2. Several rivets or screws or other fastening means should be further provided to fix the reflector Rf on the spokes, requiring additional tool for installing such a reflector on a spoke and causing inconvenience therefor.
3. For installing, repairing or maintaining the reflectors, it may require a professional skill as provided in a shop, thereby wasting time and money.